Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Scarb Pendent
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Crissy.J is just a kid . But after watching an Indiana Jones movie she's on her own adventure with Indy, Shorty and some other charictars, to find a magicle pendant which can send her back. Little does she know only she can use it. Short/OC
1. Chap 1: One second a movie

**Ok this is my first EVER Indiana Jones fanfic so don't ball at me if I mess up ok.**

**Crys Johnson (A.K.A Crissy.J ) is a slightly gothic kid, she may seem like another street kid who's idea of a fight is one has a knife and the other's helpless, but she 'aint no city slicker. One night she's watching **_**Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom **_**and suddenly finds herself slap bang in the middle of her own adventure, with Indy, Short "Shorty" Round and her new 'pet' Mountain Lion-cub, Kumi. Little does she know that she is the only one who can use a special pendant, but it will curse anyone else who will steel it. What happens when Indy gets cursed? Will Crys get home? Does she want to go home?…**

**P.S: Crys is a girl who lives in Newcastle (in England). And I hardly know any Ninjitsu ok.**

(Crys' P.O.V)

It was a slow and lazy summers day. I was board, board, board. It was only the beginning of the second out of 6 whole weeks, and already I had done EVERYTHING, I had even finished my summer challenges. In my high school we get 2 projects from different subjects, 2 for science, 2 for PE (physical education), 2 for history and 2 for Literacy.

I was about to get undressed, put some P.J's on and chill on my bed, when my mobile started to ring. I answered.

"Hey, hey! Crissy.J." It was my big crush, Kirin. He was so cute, he had glass-green eyes and black hair. He wasn't Mr. Popular in the whole school, but he was always begged by pretty girls, from our year, to go out with them, but he never said yes. In case your wandering, all my friends on the street know me as Crissy.J. I don't tell anyone about my street life, to everyone else in school, I'm a quiet science geek with a knack for dance, drama and gymnastics. On the street, I'm a fightin' girl, totally cool, sk8er girl with some serious ass kickin' Ninjitsu moves.

"'Sup Kira?" EVERYONE on the street has nicknames taken from there real names.

"Well, there playin' a load of old Indiana Jones films at the movies. You wanna' come?"

"No thanks. There are many chores to do, even though I don't need to do them."

"They've got the Temple of Doom." I pretended to think haed about it,

"…Let me think… um… _YEA!_"

"Great. Afterward we can go for pizza. Meet you there at 9:00 PM… You don't have an early night tonight do you?"

"Na'. Mum's not ganna' be in 'till like 4:00 AM so no."

"See ya."

"By"

GOT IT. It wasn't exactly a big date, but it was kind of a date, and tonight I could ask him out as maybe more than a friend. He had to use the Temple of Doom trick on me, so it was obvious he asked me for a reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(On the way out of the cinema)

"I had a real, great time." I smiled at Kirin.

"Yea, me to. Sorry, well need to skip pizza, I've gatta' get home. Mum's doin' night shifts so I gatta babysit my sister." He waved good by.

I realised I had to tell him how I felt, so I ran after him.

"Kirin…" I was cut of. Just as I walked through the door, I was zapped by blue lightning like something out of _Back to the Future_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself laying on the floor of a cabin in some kind of ship. My head was resting on a rolled up piece of cloth. When I could eventually see, I saw a Chinese boy (NOT being raciest), around my age looking curiously at me.

"You ok?" He asked as he realised that I was properly awake.

"Yea I think." I sat up to take a proper look at were I was, but I felt so weak I just fell back to the ground, but I couldn't remember why.

"Don't try to move." Came a familiar voice, "You were in a very bad mine accident. Can you remember your name?"

"Crissy… Crissy.J, well that's what everyone calls me."

"Ok do you remember what happened? Or how you managed to just appear not long before the mine collapse?"

"No, not really."

"You'll be ok, you just need to rest and you'll be fine."

I looked at him, and sure enough, it was him. The man himself.

"Indiana Jones!"

"That's me. And this is Shorty." he pointed to the boy. "And Will, my girlfriend, is busy driving the ship." He said, pointing to the closed door behind him.

Just then there came a scream and the ship started to rock like MAD.

"Indy, there are sharks! They'r trying to eat there way through the ship."

Ok, now I'm in trouble…


	2. Chap 2: Next second reality

**Hope you like this**

If only I knew what the problem with me was, I could sort myself out and help. Finally I managed to find that my arm was dislocated. With all my strength I managed to stand up and bash my arm on the wall, knocking it back into place.

I ran to the deck to see what the problem was. Then I saw a whole gang of sharks, from hammerheads to Tiger sharks, trying to smash through the smallish ship, like torpedoes trying to bust a sub.

At first I went unnoticed, but then Shorty saw me, "Crissy.J, help with the harpoon." he said, holding the rusted handles of an old harpoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had tried my hardest but nothing worked. The ship was sunk, Will was eaten and were stuck in the middle of some Amazonian jungle.

I sat on the beach, watching Indy trying to comfort Shorty in a hug, after a little while I burred my face in my knees and started to cry to myself. How was I going to get home now? What am I doing here? And why?

I sat there, crying, hoping no one would notice, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and an arm around me, and some smaller hands took hold of mine.

"It's ok kid." Indy whispered into my ear.

"Indy's right. We will be ok, you'll see." I looked up to Shorty, looking at me with a reassuring smile. I sat up and smiled back at the two.

"Your right. We can do this. From now on the three of us have to stick together."

Just at that moment the sand in front of us moved, and out popped the cutest little critters you have ever seen.

"What the heck is that?" Shorty was shocked.

"Sea Turtles." Me and Indy both replied. He grinned at me.

"Smart kid."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Oh, aren't they cute." I said as I picked one up to point it in the right way to the water, and watched it swim into the sunset. It was getting dark a little fast.

(Shorty's P.O.V)

I watched her point the little turtle into the water. She was so beautiful, she had slightly pail skin, long, wavy black hair which shone with a million stars, her eyes were as blue as the crystal like ocean in front of us. Her cloths were a little strange, her top was black and sleeveless, she ware rather long gloves without any fingers, and her trousers were covered in what looked like flames and were ripped, and her shoes were nothing like I had ever seen.

When she smiled at me I tried my very best to stop myself from blushing. I had seen Indy act like this around Will before, so that must mean that… I like her! But I can't. I hardly know her, and she's so beautiful and probably has more money than me, she would never love a street rat… Could she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later we had built camp. It was the end of rainy season so we didn't need to worry about getting wet. Crys had made a campfire and set some blankets on the sand to rest on and had found plenty of food and drink, we drank the coconut milk and ate the rest of it, there were also bananas and an odd looking berry tree (Which was NOT poisonous.)

We had all been sleeping until we were woken by the sound of a plane. Indy told us to follow him. We followed the small, chopper like plane to some clearing in the jungle. The plane landed and people were putting caged animals into the plane. They were all babies, tiger cubs, lion cubs, baby sea turtles, everything that could possibly fit in the small aircraft.

"We have to rescue those animals." Crys said.

"Yea, we do. Ok, Shorty, you and Crys, go and distract them so I can get into the Pilate seat." ordered Indy.

We ran up to the men and started to throw coconuts, open cages and let the men do the running about. Eventually the men chased us into the jungle were I lost them. When I got back, Indy had hijacked the plane, but Crys seemed to be missing. We started to shout for her, and soon she came out of the trees, followed by flames that soon engulfed the surrounding trees. Something was safely tucked up in her arms, a small, underfed Mountain Lion cub.

We flew the animals to a safer part of the jungle and took of. But the Lion cub had no mother and wouldn't leave Crys' side, so we 9or rather Crys) would have to hand rear the poor, but ever so faithful cub.

Pretty soon we would be back in some African village to get some things and we'd be on our way to England.

**Sorry if this chapter stinks, but I was on the verge of writer's block. **


	3. Chap 3: Off to Egypt?

**I've finally updated!**

(Chap 3: off to Egypt?) (Crys' P.O.V)

The sun was rising in London, England, and I had been kept up all night by Indy's snoring. I had finally fallen asleep on the plane and was awoken by the sound of Indy's voice.

"Ok. Ok. There's no need for this is there?"

"On the contrary, it is necessary so we don't have any little kiddies leaking out little tales to any one do we?" came a smug yet proper English voice.

I stood up near the plane's door. Indy was talking to some posh British man in a tuxedo, two other men had a hold of Shorty who had a piece of cloth in his mouth. The lion cub I had saved stood beside me, it felt my uneasiness and hissed at the tux man. "Kumi" I whispered at him and he stopped immediately. I had (obviously) called him Kumi.

I decided to show myself, as the man was pointing a gun at Indy. Putting on my proper British voice I spoke up.

"Is everything alright Dr. Jones?" Immediately Indy relaxed.

"Who is this?" the man pointed the gun at me.

"This is my good friend…" Indy struggled to think up a fake name for me.

"Lottie. Lottie Jones. Mr. Jones here is my uncle, he home tutors me."

"What about your parents child?"

"I… don't know sir."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"My parents disappeared when I was born sir"

"Well then, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, or I shall get some one to shut it for us."

"I have a better idea. How about you just tell us what you want, we'll get it and you wont. And you'll keep your gob shut." I said going into my east Londoner accent. Indy whipped the gun from his hand.

The man stood forward with a knife in his hand and went for me. Kumi stood in front on him and growled. For a moment the guy was scared, but then he kicked Kumi over. I ran out of the way of the blade, but he moved again. The blade just caught me in the side of the head hard enough to knock me unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up two days later in a hospital. Indy was sitting beside me on one side and Shorty on the other.

"You ok kiddo?" Indy spoke softly. I just nodded, my voice was killing me with pain.

"You'll be ok. If that's what Dr. Jones say, he's right."

"We know what were after. The Scarab pendent. It's in Egypt. They want it because they think whoever has it will be given it's untold power. But only one person can use it, anyone else will be cursed."

Finally I found my voice, in a weak rasp. "Who is the one who can use it?"

"In some hieroglyphs, the Egyptian people talk of a magical person, a person with abnormal knowledge of the future, who will come, thousands of years after the ways of ancient Egypt have long since gone. The one who can use the pendant's magical properties. Probably an alien or something. Stranger things have happened"

I smiled as he remained so open minded to what could be. He had such an imagination, and he had to be that way. If he weren't, he never would have found the Lost Ark, or solved the mystery of the Temple of Doom. Things were never going to be the same again.

"We'll set of for Egypt when your better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed and I was up and ready. I ran to, and around, the air port, trying to find Indy and Shorty. I found them just befor the two were about to board. Indy gave me a slightly annoyed look, I just grinned.

"Off to Egypt?"

Indy grinned. "Off to Egypt."

I walked aboard in front of Indy and he started laughing. He must have seen a certain lions' tail sticking out of the bag I was carrying (and heard the purring). I grinned and giggled back at him.

Maybe living here for a while wouldn't be so bad. I didn't have to worry about being bullied, I didn't have my abusive family to worry about, I was on an adventure of a life time and this made for some grate time to study history and geography myself, by actually seeing it myself.

Things were going how I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
